Brindemos por los amores no correspondidos
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Arnold habia perdido nuevamente otra batalla en el amor , se sentía dolido , solo y en una total agonía pero nuestra rubia estará dispuesta a darle una nueva perspectiva de la vida a nuestro querido cabeza de balón "y que hiciste cuando el note correspondió?" pregunto Arnold intrigado ante las confecciones de su amiga "Me compre un paraguas"


Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores , como siempre ando muy ocupada en tantas y tantas actividades en mi escuela pero cuando la inspiración toca a mi puerta es imposible para mi evitar dejar me llevar , hoy les traigo un nuevo one-shot , lose , lose tengo muchos trabajo pendiente que les debo continuación y sobretodo tengo una petición especial que cumplir , no te alarmes Mosesz96 la tendré en la pagina antes de que termine la siguiente semana por que es una historia algo complicada para mi , igual te mando saludos

Saludos a todos , gracias por pasarse por mis historias y darles una oportunidad , les pido por favor dejen comentarios para que pueda tener fuerza s y ánimos para seguir escribiendo disculpas de ante mano por si se me escaparon faltas de ortografía

Los derechos de los personajes son de Nikelodion y _**Craig Barret**_

_Y que empiece la lectura!_

**BRINDEMOS POR LOS AMORES NO CORRESPONDIDOS**

El manto de la noche cubrió el viejo edificio de la primaria 118 , un lugar donde por mucho años se forjaron sueños , se vivieron aventuras y se crearon lazos… pero que gracias al crecimiento de la ciudad hoy solo era un edifico abandonado mas ,donde solo quedaban fantasmas de lo que un día fueron buenos recuerdos

Y al final del esos viejo pasillos en un viejo salón de música se encontraba nuestro rubio con la mirada gacha y una creciente sensación de frustración , tristeza y dolor ..

Arnold no podía sentirse más miserable que este día , cuando creyó de nueva cuenta que había encontrado a su eterna alma gemela , pero la realidad fue a su puerta cuando ella sin pena ni dolor rechazo su propuesta de casarse al terminar la preparatoria

Tampoco supo bien que fue lo que sucedió después solo supo que sus pies lo guiaron sin saber cómo a este viejo lugar donde por fin las lagrimas contenidas se hicieron presentes e en sus ojos

Sabía que nadie acudiría a consolarlo , no esta vez porque el mismo había decidido desaparecer por un día para poder tragar sus penas con total libertad , se imagino así mismo solo por el resto de sus días por qué bien sabia que en el amor el jamás se había considerado afortunado , chicas vinieron , chicas se fueron pero ninguna permaneció , tantas veces se pregunto cuál era ese error que siempre lo encarrilaba en desastroso final pero sin importar cuando lo intento jamás pudo saber que era .

Apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiendo como estos adquirían un tono blanco de la fuerza que ejercía pero eso poco le importo , se sentía tan frustrado y perdido , pronto para su pesar sus abuelo dejarían esta vida y él se quedaría "solo" porque si no estaban ellos ¿Qué le quedaba a él ? un pobre muchacho huérfano que no tenía a nadie más en este mundo , acaso ¿no se merecía al menos poder encontrar a la indicada? , esa persona que siempre le brindara una dulce sonrisa y le diera esa fuerzas para avanzar…

La suaves notas del piano irrumpieron el silencio de a que viejo edificio y devolvieron a Arnold de sus penas cuando al voltear sorprendido la encontró a "ella" sentada en el pianos tocando una melodiosa canción que lo hacia sentir una extraña sensación de esperanza y alivio - ¿Qué haces acá? Pregunto extrañado Arnold-

La chica solo le dirigió una calidad mirada acompañada de un rostro impasible que con delicadeza formaba una sonrisa - Es un país libre cabeza de balón puedo estar donde quiero- le dijo sonando con fingido mal humor

-podrías dejar me solo por favor ,ahora no tengo ganas de ver a nadie – dijo con la mirada vuelta perder en sus lamentaciones , seguro ella lo había visto cuando entro a la escuela o Gerald había avisado a todos para que fueran a ver como estaba y por casualidades del destino ella lo había encontrado .

Helga no se movió de su lugar y por sus dedos siguieron pasando las teclas del piano mientras tocaba esa extraña canción, tan triste , tan alegre , tan esperanzadora . La adolescencia había significado para Helga el comienzo del cambios , pareciendo esa triste oruga que después de salir del capullo se convertía en una Hermosa mariposa , era considerada el prodigio del la generación , tan buena encada una de las cosas que habían llegado en sus manos pero sobretodo en las artes, literatura y la música ,se encontraban sus mayores talentos donde cientos de alumnos acudían emocionados a escuchar la tocar el piano , pero incluso eso no había hecho ella cambiara su acido carácter.

Tan bella y talentosa pero aun con una enorme barrera que no dejaba acercarse a nadie pensaba Arnold - sabes llorar por amores perdidos tan superficiales me parece patético – dijo con lo ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la música

El chico se sintió sumamente agraviado y se levando de golpe de donde estaba y caminos a pasos firmes hacia la chica, mirándole con odio -¿ Y tú que sabes de ello? ¿acaso alguna vez haz estado enamorada?! ¿ Sabes que es amar y no ser correspondido?- grito con coraje a la rubia que solo se encontraba impávida(tranquila)

Las dulces notas detuvieron su caminar por los pasillos y el silencio reino la habitación , Helga suspiro profundamente y lo miro con firmeza y algo de tristeza escondida que Arnold creyó notar por unos escasos segundos- se más de ello cabeza de balón de los que tu llegarías a saber nunca -

Un silencio incomodo los acompaño por un momento en la habitación , sus miradas de se cruzaron pero las palabras se negaban a salir "¿Qué sabe más de amor?" se preguntaba Arnold , un sentimiento de enojo acompaño a un pequeño dolor creciente en el interior de su pecho -¡No juegues con migo!- grito dejando salir su enojo -¡jamás te he visto con nadie , ni si quiera te dignas a mirarnos a nosotros los que somos tus amigos , si pudiera considerarlo suerte lo únicas frases que salen de tu boca son las que me diriges a mi !... ¡y ahora me dices que sabes que es amor más que yo!..-por un momento sintió coraje a quien se supone ella afirmaba había amado - !Dime si es así quien asido ese que dices te robo su corazón¡ - su respiración se agito y sintió como poco a poco el enojo iba cediendo convirtiéndose culpa

Una melodía aun mas nostálgica de nuevo invadió cada rincón de ese viejo edificio , el silencio poco a poco empezó a convertirse en una triste melodía que parecía decir lo que la boca de Helga se negaba a soltar , cada nota escondía un pequeño mensaje ,un poco de sus sentimientos y una lagrima… por saber que aun estaban muy lejos para llegar a su destinatario

- incluso si tú crees eso …- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada tratando con fuerzas el mantener su compostura - Yo si he amado y perdido - el tono en su voz se oí cada vez mas débil haciendo sentir culpable a Arnold por sentir que sus palabras habían calado fuertemente en el corazón de ella

Se sintió desfallecer cuando puedo observar la primera lagrima traicionera que se escapaba del rostro del la mucha y callo sin remedio sentado en la silla donde antes se encontraba - perdóname no quise decir eso…. - decía impresionado por haber provocado lagrimas a su amiga , ella no quera lastimarlo lo sabía , solo trataba de animarlo , había sido un estúpido al tratarla de esa manera

-Ella me dejo sabes - ahora era el que sentía como sus palabras se pegaban en su garganta y luchaban por salir – Yo creí que era la indicada… le iba a proponer matrimonio sabes?- una sonrisa melancólica acompaño su rostro - Pero sin decir mas .. Se marcho y de nuevo quede solo-

tomo una gran bocanada de aire y trato de obtener el valor para soltar las palabras - ¿Por qué todos me dejan Helga ? , mis padres, mis abuelos y hasta las personas las que quiero amar terminan dejándome…. me siento tan solo-su mirada poco a poco se fue opacando por las dudas y tinieblas que lo atormentaban "solo" se decía así mismo

- un día mis abuelos no estarán más con migo y quedare solo vagando por el mundo sin nadie a mi lado, tu jamás entenderías la angustia que siento cuando veo que no tengo ni siquiera a una sola persona que se quiera quedar sé a mi lado...-

El sonido de piano paro y una silla moviéndose fue lo siguiente que se escucho. Arnold creyó que seguramente Helga había decidido marchase para dejarlo solo en su melancolía y por un momento sintió una decepción dolorosa en su corazón ,se recrimino por creer que ella vendría a consolarlo pero grande fue sus sorpresa que lo siguiente que sintió su cuerpo no fue el frio y la humedad de la habitación ,si no unos cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda en un protector abrazo.

"¡Helga!" sus mejillas poco a poco fueron tomándose rosa y una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro , ¿el por qué no lo sabía ? Pero esos sencillo gestos lograron darle una sensación de resguardo (seguridad)-Tonto cabeza de balón, ¿de donde sacas la estúpida idea que estas solo? - su voz sonó dolida y apretó aun más el agarre a ese masculino cuerpo - y aun cuando ellos no estén más aquí contigo yo si lo estaré – le susurro débil mete al oído y al instante se separo dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a su piano volviendo de nuevo a bridar una tercera melodía para deleite de sus oídos

-¿tu permanecerás con migo ? - repitió pasmado por la información es significa que ¿lo quería ? se cuestiono, si alguna persona había sido enigmática en su vida , nadie como ella , dulce y ruda , tan radiante como el sol pero con tantos misteriosa como la luna entenderla en su totalidad era una tarea para toda la vida

- Yo ..siempre… ame… a un estúpido sujeto durante toda mi infancia – siguió Helga ignorando el anterior comentario – siempre tan soñador , siempre tan positivo , siempre tan único - una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labio y sus manos parecieron moverse con más alegría al compas de la notas que tocaba - sabes que era lo irónico de ese gran amor …. Es que sin importar cuando lo amara mi sentimiento nunca llegaron a el …- observo cómo sus dedos se movieron con gracia por aquel viejo y maltrecho piano los sus ojos de ella permanecieron cerrados tal vez buscando en su interior las palabras - tal vez si hubiera sido más amable , más bonita o tan siquiera sincera… creo que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes ..- detuvo por un momento sus palabras y alzo sus vista mirando fijamente al rubio con un rostro sereno y continuo – Pero aunque no puedo cambiar lo que no fue y tampoco podre cambiar el rechazo en silencio que me daba todos los días no podía evitar amarlo cada día más – por un momento Arnold sintió que tal vez Helga hablaba de él y se sintió dolido al sentir que la lastimaba tan seguido pero se deshizo pronto de la idea al pensar que sería imposibles que ella estuviera hablando de el.

Los pequeños brillos de las estrellas hicieron su aparecer en el cielo que se apreciaba detrás de la gran ventana del salón de muisca y no hicieron más que embellecer la imagen de la chica que se encontraba sentada tocando el piano - El hecho mi querido camarón con pelos es que el que hoy no hayas podido encontrar a esa chica no sigmita que este solo …. Ni aun cuando la muerte reclame a tus abuelos y los hospedes dejen vacía cada habitación y aun si incluso Gerald te diera la espalda se bien y te lo puedo jurar que no estarás solo –

El tiempo y el espacio parecieron detenerse para Arnold en esos instantes cuando pareciera que de repente en el universo solo existía Helga y el - La realidad es .. que no te puedo prometer que encontraras al mor de tu vida cuando salgas de este edifico , de la ciudad o incluso del país porque la vida está llena de mucho amores no correspondidos- la miro sin comprender y ella de nuevo le dedico una compresiva sonrisa que lo lleno por dentro - Cada experiencia , cada nuevo recuerdo y cada lagrima que derramaste y derramaras solo serán un pequeño preludio para poder conocer la a ella - finalizo sonriéndoles con seguridad

¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono Arnold confundido- ¿Por qué tengo que seguir sufriendo?- la música seguía envolviendo los iodos del rubio y por un breve momento ella entono una pequeña frase de una canción con total natural ante la extraña situación donde se encontraban , todo parecía tan familiar , el dolido y ella consolándolo Arnold se sintió de repente metido en una dulce rutina donde la niña de sus pesadillas se quitaba su máscara para dedicarle un hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora "siempre tan lejos , pero siempre con migo en mis peores momentos " pensó

-Por que el dolor que hoy sentiste te preparara para amar aun mas valiosamente el día de mañana… porque cada error que cometiste te enseñara a tratarla con más cuidado , porque cada experiencia moldeara tu corazón para recibirla con los brazos abierto cuando llegue el día …..Arnold- la sola mención de su nombre salida de sus labios logro provocarle que toda su piel se erizara al momento

- La cuestión no es regalar amor como un idiota a cada persona que te regale ilusiones banas por la necesidad de no quedarse solo …- dijo con un poco de reproche en su voz - sino amar en la medida correcta en el momento correcto y ala persona correcta .. porque el amor no llega cuando uno lo busca - la vio separa una mano de la teclas sacar algo del bolsillo, algo que el bien conocía y lo extendió hacia el - ¡¿ el anillo de compromiso?!- Helga solo le sonrió - el amor llega cuando lo esperas paciente , no antes, no después , sino hasta que tu corazón este verdaderamente preparado para amar sin reparos , sin miedo, con valentía pero por sobretodo con decisión -

¿tu encontraste el anillo que yo había votado?- dijo soltando una pocas lagrimas mas , recordó como en su tristeza había tirado el anillo en bote de basura cercano y entendió que ella había visto desde el comienzo todo lo que le había sucedido ese día -

se sintió tan aliviado por las palabras de Helga , había comprendido su error ,siempre tan desesperado por encontrar el amor ,escogiendo chicas sin mirar buscando ciegamente quien llenara ese vacío cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era tener fe , sonrió aliviado al sentir como el peso en so corazón desaprecia y un pequeño rayo de esperanza se formaba en su corazón

La miro recordando que ella también había sufrido por un amor correspondido y armándose de valor se atrevía a preguntar - ¿y tú qué hiciste cuando ese chico no te correspondió? -

Me compre un paraguas..- las notas bajaron su ritmo , los ojos de ella se empañaron tantito pero su mirada serena jamás abandono su rostro mientras vea aun chico que no había comprendido nada de lo que había dicho -¿ Que quieres decir Helga?-

-el era mi paraguas en los días tormentosos de mi vida pero cuando por fin entendí que no podría amarme y yo no podía seguir aferrando me a él como mi salvador … cuando lo comprendí .. me compre un paraguas.- Y ella sabia eso no era ninguna mentira solo que no había dicho todo lo que realmente había pasado

había deicidio seguir amándolo pero primero había decidido amarse primero a ella misma , ya no lo idealizaría , ni lo aria su salvador, si no que lo aprendería a amarlo con defectos y virtudes en una mor mas real

Le esperaría paciente , aprendería mar mas cosas del mundo y la vida , disfrutaría su juventud y cuando llegara el momento correcto ,estaba segura que su amor llegaría a Arnold por que había decidido tener fe

porque él no era un chico perfecto, él era tan humano como ella y cuando lo vio corriendo hacia a la vieja escuela no pudo evitar seguirlo porque sabía que hoy el necesitaba de ella , al hombre que había decidido amar a su "eterno amor no correspondido"

La miro con cierto asombro por la madurez que la mucha mostraba en sus palabras ¿Cuándo Helga había ?crecido tanto que ni cuenta se había dado?, miro el anillo que tenía en sus manos y luego observo a Helga que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia él a paso lento

Y por un momento se imagino en el alatar con ella caminando hacia el vestida de blanco mientras el sonreía perdido en una inmensa felicidad , sacudió su cabeza sonrojado tratando de ignorar la recién jugarreta que su mente le había jugado

-¡Vámonos cabeza de balón!- le grito la mucha que ya lo había pasado y ahora se encontraba en las puertas del salón

-¿hee? Adonde Helga? – pregunto aun saliendo se sus ensoñaciones

-¡pues adonde mas cabeza de balón! A brindar claro esta! - dijo poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas

-brindar ¿por qué?- La sonrisa en la mucha se ensancho aun mas ante la pregunta y un brillo especial aprecio en sus ojos , como prediciendo una futura travesura

-¡por nuestros amores no correspondido ¡claro esta!- grito alegre la muchacha mientras soltaba una alegre risa y Arnold no pudo evitar acompañarla en la misma - lo que tu digas Helga … lo que tu digas.. - afirmo marchándose con las misma

Tal vez el amor verdadero no estaba tan lejos de llegar , tal vez ya llevaba un tiempo tocando a su puerta y tal vez solo tal vez esta experiencia seria la ultima que necesitaba para preparar su corazón para ella ….

Solo el tiempo tendría la respuesta…

"te amo Helga"

_EL AMOR ES PACIENTE, LLEGA CUANDO ESTÁS LISTO PARA RECIBIRLO, NO ANTES, NO DESPUÉS_


End file.
